


Loud

by samstoleaburger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Akechi Goro POV, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kurusu Akira, though this is more or less focused on Akechi's thought process...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: Fascinating.is the first thing that crosses his mind.That must be awfully uncomfortable.is the second.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the point in my game where Akechi joined the group and just listening to all the, 'Who is it?!' and everything beforehand was physically _hurting_ me. I'm also sorely disappointed that Atlus didn't even let Ryuji shine when Akechi fucked up so hard during the social studies or whatever it was trip. But whatever, go off, I guess.
> 
> Honestly...? The only upside to that whole section for me was hanging out with Ryuji during the school festival. That's it.
> 
> I had originally planned on finishing this before the new year rang in but I got it done two hours after that so...I guess I still reached my goal. Even if I was just slapping down whatever into a word doc. Which ended up with whatever this is.

Originally, he hadn't been planning on going to Mementos at all for the rest of the week, but Shido had different plans. A list of names had been downright forced into his hands and all Akechi could do was nod while internally lamenting his loss of free time. No breathing room for him today after three consecutive interviews. Sometimes he wondered if his plan was worth all this hassle or being referred to as Shido's attack dog.

Then again, the thought of Shido's face when Akechi reached the point of standing there with his gun in his face gave him the motivational boost to just get the deed done. Go to Mementos, check the list once and twice then head on home to collapse into bed for the night. Rinse and repeat.

If he was lucky, the Phantom Thieves wouldn't be doing their own run in Mementos. The last thing Akechi needed was the time limit placed on him being more restrictive due to needing to sneak around them. Not to mention that hearing the car engine roar throughout the tunnels grated on his nerves after a while. How they managed to change people's hearts without dying from how loud and flashy they were astounded him whenever he thought about it.

Akechi turned his focus to the list once more as the shadow of his previous target disintegrated into a pile of dark ashes. He tucked his gun away and flicked a pen out to cross off yet another name. They were probably innocent, had a nine to five job, maybe a family waiting for them at home but had said the wrong thing to the right person. The one who would sell them out and destroy them no matter the price.

Given how many times Okumura has requested Akechi's skills, he supposed that anyone who was greedy and desperate enough would shell out an absurd amount. Not that he minded but some days he wishes he could sit down in a quiet room with a cup of coffee.

Maybe he should go back to Leblanc sometime soon. Sakura Sojoro sure knew how to make an excellent cup that made his tastebuds sing and plead for more. No wonder Nijima gives it such high praise while also sounding remotely sorry for how she has to hound the owner for information. Though, there are some days where Akechi wonders if she truly is or is simply acting the part.

He feels bad for what he knows is coming but telling himself it's all a means to an end crushes any semblance of guilt.

Tucking the completed list back into a secure place alongside the pen, he makes his way up the motionless escalator to head to the entrance. Once he's out, he'll contact Shido and tell him that everything has been taken care of. Then he'll head home and take a nice long shower to wash off the filth. Granted, anything that happens in Mementos stays in Mementos but the lingering feeling that he's still covered in it after he leaves bothers him.

Once that's done, he'll…

He freezes on the last handful of steps to the upper floor once he hears what distinctly sounds like a punched out moan. Akechi furrowed his brow and cocked his head as he continued to listen. He's heard his fair share of noises while traversing the long and seemingly never ending halls. Most of them are whispers that are so tangled together that they're near unintelligible and others are pained groans. Sometimes he hears what he assumes are children crying but this is none of those things.

This one is more… _pleasurable_. It's got a husky masculine edge to it and Akechi could swear he heard this very same voice say, "Joker."

He shouldn't look, he knows he shouldn't let his curiosity get the best of him, but he takes just a couple more steps forward to see if what he's heard is real. He makes sure to stay low to the ground and stay as close to the shadows as possible to avoid being seen. The hand he has resting on the ground twitches when he finally sees what's going on and feels a tad slighted by it.

Of course, when he's done with his duties and not needing to avoid the Phantom Thieves is when they show up, albeit only two of them. Of course when he's on his way back home is when his luck decides to run out and karma comes to bite him in the ass. And _of course_ they're blocking his only way out and there's no way he's going to risk walking past _that_.

That being one Kurusu Akira fucking his teammate into the waiting bench. If he had to guess, given the vibrant shock of blond hair and how loud he is, Akechi believes it's safe to assume it's Sakamoto Ryuji. Given what he's seen from coming across them multiple times in the Metaverse, Akechi had come to the conclusion that they're rather close and that Sakamoto is Kurusu's right hand man. He'd assumed they were close but not _this close_ and it looks like they've been doing this for a while now.

 _Fascinating._ is the first thing that crosses his mind. _That must be awfully uncomfortable._ is the second.

Kurusu has Sakamoto near curled up in the chair, his upper back pressed against the hard plastic back and Sakamoto's got fistfuls of Kurusu's jacket in his hands. Kurusu's own, however, are on Sakamoto's hips and slowly but surely inching down toward his ass. Sakamoto's pants are pushed down to his mid-thigh and his legs are hooked over Kurusu's elbows, though given how Kurusu is all but trying to crowd Sakamoto up against the chair, there isn't much else to be seen. Though, what's left unseen can easily be heard if Sakamoto's moans are anything to go by.

And when Akechi says Sakamoto is the loudest person within the Phantom Thieves, he should've known that it also went into his love life. Or, rather, into his sex life. Either that or Kurusu just knew all the buttons to push to get him there. Because he can see Sakamoto biting his lower lip while tipping his head back with a whine and screwing his eyes shut as Kurusu kisses a trail from Sakamoto's collarbone to the underside of his jaw. Akechi can see all of Sakamoto's reactions because he turned his head to the side when Kurusu reached midway to his jaw, facing the stairs heading down.

Facing Akechi's direction and giving him a front row seat to how every kiss, thrust and touch affects him. He's glad that Kurusu is too busy focusing on Sakamoto and marking up his neck to notice anything else going on. He's also relieved that Sakamoto is feeling everything _so much_ to the point he can't bring himself to open his eyes because, oh, wouldn't that just be awkward. Then again, perhaps they've done this before and then many times after that. Enough to the point they trust that they can just let go and go at it without a care in the world.

It takes Akechi a moment to realize that he could, if he really wanted to, just go right ahead and end the Phantom Thieves here and now. All it would take is a precise and relatively painless bullet to the side of Kurusu's head. Their leader would be gone and then everything would fall apart at the seams. Maybe he'll do Sakamoto the favor of killing him as well, just to put his trauma to rest before it even has a chance to manifest.

However…

He would lose an interesting conversation partner, one whose views differ greatly from his own and he may or may not have overheard the things that once upon a time Olympic medalist had done. How it has affected Sakamoto and how Sakamoto had tried his hardest to help the people who turned their backs on him. How he tries and tries and never really asked for anything in return.

If anything, Akechi wants to watch the fire in their eyes burn until they're _forced_ to go out. He won't enjoy it, if he's being honest, he'd rather focus on his own goal but if Shido says otherwise, well…

He turns his attention back to the spectacle in front of him and sees that Kurusu has a hand buried in Sakamoto's hair as he's kissing him breathless. He sees Sakamoto gripping Kurusu's arm tight, to the point his knuckles turn white, and how his other arm is wrapped around Kurusu's neck. Whimpering moans being muffled with each and every kiss shared and how Kurusu is panting praise against Sakamoto's lips.

Praise such as, _So good, Ryuji. You're so good. You deserve so much more than you're getting. I'll give you everything, I promise. I'll give you the world because it's what you deserve._

And Sakamoto is becoming a mess with each and every sentence flowing out of Kurusu's mouth. He goes so far as to let go of Kurusu's neck to press the back of his hand against the side of his face, blocking his eyes from Kurusu and turning his face away as his breath hitches. Kurusu, undeterred, continues to whisper sweet nothings into Sakamoto's ear. The things being said seem contradicted by the way Kurusu is pressing into Sakamoto but the way Sakamoto keens and tugs at Kurusu's sleeve says otherwise.

Sakamoto's voice seems to crack as he gasps out, "A- _Akira_ , I _can't_ \- no more. I'm…" and his knees are pushed closer to his chest when Kurusu leans in closer. "I can't. You're gonna -"

"I'm going to _break you_ so you won't want _anyone else_." Kurusu says and it sounds dark, possessive and like a _promise_. Like he's going to wreck Sakamoto for everyone else so no one has any hopes of comparing or being better than Kurusu. And it sends a shudder down both Akechi and Sakamoto's spines, although for very different reasons.

Akechi knows that tone of voice because he's heard it from his own mouth before. The exact promise he's spent years building up to fulfilling. He remembers when he said it, all those years ago, in his fourth or fifth foster home in the bathroom. Akechi knows that with that tone of voice, it's not just a threat, it's both a threat _and_ a promise.

He needs to get up and leave, come back later when he's damn sure they've left. He shouldn't have stayed as long as he did nor should he have gone so far as to watch. He doesn't get anything out of it aside from getting confirmation that what he'd assumed about them being close was half-right and that Kurusu can make promises sound like threats as well. He wonders, briefly, if he'll be able to look Kurusu in the eye after this or if he can resist making a comment on just how _close_ the two of them seem to be in public.

Akechi slowly takes a step back and feels a twinge in his back, knees and feet from the movement. He's been still for far too long and he's just grateful none of his joints popped. Although he's going to regret it later, Akechi inches downward as the crescendo of moans goes higher, indicating that they've reached the peak. All that's left is crossing the finish line and catching their breath.

Which will take who the fuck knows how long but Akechi isn't waiting around to hear the ending. He'll take spending more time in the depths of Mementos beating the living daylights out of shadows over that. Maybe he'll even seriously consider opening a bottle to forget long enough to sleep through the night.

If anything, he now knows that once the kill order is in motion, Sakamoto is going to be more of an emotional mess than he would be if they were just friends.


End file.
